The prior art space vehicle ring joint includes a top annular member having an axis and having a top flange with a top bearing surface and a top outer tapered surface, a coaxial bottom annular member having a bottom flange with a bottom bearing surface and a bottom outer tapered surface, said bearing surfaces having a gap therebetween, a band having a plurality of peripherally spaced band segments, each segment having a V-shaped groove with two inner tapered surfaces for bearing against the respective flange outer tapered surfaces for closing the gap by applying a force in a radially inward direction on each segment.
One problem with the prior art space vehicle ring joint is that vibration causes relative angular displacement of the top flange relative to the bottom flange in the lock condition during vehicle launch.